


Let’s Talk About Sex

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [50]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Character, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony didn’t know how he and Loki got on the subject of sex and sexual partners, but it was certainly an interesting topic for a playboy and a thousand year old mage.





	Let’s Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [让我们讨论性](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586563) by [allyStk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk)



> I have a lot of these little "less than 1000 word ficlets" completed so I'm trying to pump them out in between the longer works. Plus, I'm fighting off a cold so, doing something less intensive than writing is nice right now, heh.
> 
> Also, I rated this "T" since nothing really happens in it, but it is a bit descriptive at times. Sort of? I tried to tag enough for it that it's not a problem, heh.

Tony didn’t know how he and Loki got on the subject of sex and sexual partners, but it was certainly an interesting topic for a playboy and a thousand year old mage.

He and Loki had become odd friends over the last year and a half as the mage stopped by on and off with the Revengers. The team had been spending some time recuperating on Earth and Loki had chosen to do it at Tony’s tower with him.

They had been messing around in the lab when one of them had made an offhand comment (let’s be honest, it was probably him) and they were suddenly swapping some pretty outrageous stories about people, toys, positions and some of the different alien physiologies out there.

Initially, Tony had noticed Loki’s consistent lack of pronouns surrounding his lovers and assumed it had to do with aliens not really having a defined gender, but as Loki used more ‘she’s’ and ‘he’s’ to describe different races outside of the bedroom, Tony started to draw a different conclusion. 

It was the kind of realisation and situational awareness that came from Tony having witnessed other people hide their sexuality; shaving off pronouns so that the people they were talking to could assume it was the ‘right’ gender they were with.

Tony hadn’t called him on it, not wanting to embarrass or offend, but he still knew that the longer their conversation went on, the less likely it was that Loki would remember. 

It was why Tony wasn’t surprised when Loki slipped up.

Tony had described a technique a one-night stand had used on him that still ranked as one of his best blowjobs. Loki had just snorted. “Please, Stark, that is nothing. My former lover, he once-” 

The engineer saw the moment it registered as Loki went painfully stiff in his seat, his face closing off with all good humour disappearing.

Tony made sure to keep his expression open and friendly as he softly prompted, “He?”

Loki didn’t look at him, but he _did_ continue. His pronouns had disappeared again and his voice was clipped, his cheek jumping with discomfort as he gave the most clinical depiction of the man’s talent with his mouth.

Tony didn’t comment on the bland recounting, instead he nodded thoughtfully before casually remarking, “I have noticed guy’s have a better ability to do that with their tongue. But there was this one guy I had,” Loki’s head had snapped to look at him with wide eyes, but Tony continued without pause, “and he was _amazing_ at swallowing me down and prepping me at the same time. He used to like making me come before he fucked me.” 

Loki was blinking at him, looking shocked. Tony just raised his eyebrows at the mage and lightly teased, “Come on, you can’t tell me I’m beating you with _that_.”

“Of course not,” Loki instantly rebutted, but there was something purely _delighted_ erupting on his face, he even shifted to better face Tony. “Have you taken two cocks inside you at once, Anthony? Clones are delightful for such purposes.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’ve never had _clones_ so that makes it a bit difficult.”

“There was a fine magic-user on Alfheim,” Loki instantly began to explain, a new enthusiasm suffusing his words and a new level of _detailing_ that had never been present before.

He now knew that Tony was the kind of man who batted for both sides and he had no intention to skimp on the details any longer.

The, ahem, _problem_ with Loki, Mr Silvertongue, not hesitating to explain the realms of utter pleasure he and his lovers had ascended to, was that Tony found himself shifting in his seat, arousal starting to form at the pictures being painted. And Loki noticed it.

He paused mid-story, his eyes intently taking in Tony’s form as his mouth very slowly pulled into a devilish smirk. “Oh dear, am I causing you _discomfort_ , Anthony?”

Tony could only bark out a laugh. “You’re filthier than a porno and twice as pretty; so yes, of course you are.”

Loki preened under the compliment; he also gave Tony one more quick, full-body glance. The heat in his eyes made Tony know what was about to be said before he even suggested it. “I could perhaps finish this story with a more _practical_ demonstration?”

“You asking if you can fuck me yourself as well as with your clone?” Tony questioned wryly, but he couldn’t stop the flood of curiosity and _interest_ in the idea from rushing through him. He'd never been taken by two guys before - or _one_ guy and his clone.

“Yes, Anthony,” Loki told him boldly, his voice almost becoming a purr at the end, “I am.”

It made Tony swallow as his eyes dragged over the mage. Who was he to turn down a perfectly good science experiment?

“Well then,” Tony flashed the mage his best bedroom smirk, “I think we should get started.”

Loki grinned at him with the same triumphant delight as when the mage successfully pulled off a prank and that... that twisted and warmed something inside Tony that he wasn’t looking too closely at, not when Loki was stepping into his space and bringing their mouths together.

Not when a man with a thousand years of sexual experience was devouring his mouth and promising to make tonight a _very_ good evening.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the first time ever I tagged how I view Loki and Tony's sexual orientation; for the most part, I see Loki as demi-sexual/almost exclusively homosexual and I see Tony as pansexual. But, these are just my own personal views and they fluctuate depending on the plot :)


End file.
